Kazuki Muto (Canon, Composite)/Muhammedmco
|-|Base= |-|Victor III= Summary Kazuki Muto is the main male protagonist of Buso Renkin, one of the two main protagonists alongside Tokiko Tsumara, and the primary protagonist of the entire series. Originally a normal high school student, he was killed by a homunoculus when sacrificing himself to save Tokiko's life from it. He was then revived by Tokiko, who implanted a Kakugane inside his chest in replacement for his pulverized heart. From that point onwards, Kazuki walked into the path of saving the world from homunoculi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 6-A | At least High 6-A, potentially 5-B | High 1-C Name: Kazuki Muto, Victor III Origin: Buso Renkin, Jump Ultimate Stars Age: 17 Classification: Human, Alchemist Warrior, Victorized Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Master Lance User, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 8; His existence solely relies on his Buso Renkin, as it's his own heart, and would permeantely die should it be destroyed), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger by the second the more he fights), Resistance to Fire and Heat Manipulation by Sekima's fire and heat, which reached up to 10,000 degree celsius, and was unscathed), Immense Willpower (Stood on his feet at multiple occasion through sheer force of will) | Same as before, but unfathomably stronger than previously, in addition to: Regeneration (At least Mid-High, possibly Low-Godly; His regeneration should be superior to that of Genji Ikusabe with Gekisen, where said Buso Renkin can allow Genji to reconstruct him body from nothing after being reduced to nothing by Koushaku Chouno), Life Absorption (Can unconsciously absorb the life forces of those around him, converting it into energy of his own), Flight, Can survive in space Attack Potency: Mountain level (Broke through Captain Bravo's Silver Skin with only brute force, which was stated to be capable of surviving a nuclear reactor) | Continent level (Fought Sekima Hiwatari, and was inches from killing in cold blood, where said alchemist warrior can generate this much heat energy) | At least Multi-Continent level+ (Can fight toe-to-toe against Victor Powered, who treated all of the Achemist Warrior staff like a complete joke, where said staff include Shosei Sakaguchi, the Great Warrior Chief, who has been shown several times using Hiwatari as a punching bag, and is superior to him), potentially Planet level (Victor Powered can create miniature black holes) | High Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to the likes of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Casually blitzed a homunoculus giant) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Faster than before) | FTL+ (Flew to the moon in a short timeframe) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Lifting Strength: Class K (Casually tore a hole through a homunoculus giant) | At least Class K | At least Class K | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Tore through BoS Captain Bravo's Silver Skin) | Continent Class (Pushed Hiwatari with his spear) | At least Multi Continent Class+, potentially Planet Class (Traded blows with Victor Powered) | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Mountain level | Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level+, likely Planet level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for several hours with life-threatening injuries) | Limitless (Fought Victor Powered on the moon for a month without showing any signs of exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range with his Busou Renkin | Several meters to kilometers, possibly planetary with life force absorption Standard Equipment: Black Kakugane III (A Kakugane that is the replacement of his heart, which allows him to summon his Busou Renkin, Sunlight Heart, and Sunlight Heart Plus later on) Intelligence: While academically average, Kazuki is an extremely powerful fighter, having used the battlefield around him for more than once to bring the battle to his advantage, and he becomes stronger the more he fights. People like Captain Bravo noted that Kazuki is a cluster of potential and power. Weaknesses: Kazuki is a pacifist, and can be too merciful on his opponents. He refuses to kill humans unless it's neccesary where he doesn't have any other choice other than doing so. His Buso Renkin is his heart, and he would die should it be destroyed (This isn't a problem, since Kazuki once constructed his Kakugane through sheer willpower after it was destroyed by Victor Powered) | As a Victor, the life drain ability is involuntary and Kazuki cannot control it, causing it to target even his friends Notable Attack/Techniques: Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: After training with his Buso Renkin, Kazuki has been shown to be able to efficiently wield a sword as well, he was even able to give Shusui Hayasaka a good challenge in a kendo match. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Kazuki has been shown to be very fast at running. After training with his Buso Renkin he is shown to be an agile fighter, able to dodge and block most attacks and efficiently attack with his lance. Enhanced Durability: Kazuki has been shown to withstand most injuries caused by his opponents including being beaten of slashed, however this is partly as an effect of his Kakugane's healing properties. Also as his Kakugane has replaced his heart any injuries he sustains there are no longer fatal. Keen Intellect: During his battles Kazuki has become more perceptive of his opponents movements and can plan his attacks quickly. He also quickly learns how to use his Buso Renkin for a variety of purposes. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Lance, Sunlight Heart (サンライト・ハート Sanraito Hāto) It first was believed to be Kakugane LXX, but Kazuki came to discover he was actually in possession of the Black Kakugane III, with the actual Kakugane LXX being in the possession of Dr. Butterfly. Seeing as the Kakugane doubles as his heart, his Buso Renkin plays a unique and critical role in Kazuki's survival. Once invoked, his Buso Renkin, Sunlight Heart, takes the form of a spear-lance with a large decorative cloth attached. He was told his personality fit as a spear so his Kakugane took that form, because he liked to poke his nose into other people's business. *'Energy Cloth': The cloth is turned into an energy force when it resonates with Kazuki's willpower. The cloth's energy can be used as propulsive kinetic energy for forward charging, or, dissipating the gravitational forces of a fall. This ability is the origin of its name as the light it radiates shines like the rays of the sun. **'Sunlight Slasher': formerly named the "Jousting Slasher," is a straight charge attack under the propulsion of cloth's energy at full capacity, and it appears to be his quickest attack. **'Sunlight Flasher': formerly the "Jousting Flasher," uses a burst of bright light from the cloth to blind the enemy. **'Sunlight Crasher': formerly the "Jousting Crasher," is his strongest attack, which wraps the cloth around the lance and uses its energy force to increase the overall speed and destructive force of the charge. **'Energy Attack': During his fight against Kawazui, when Kazuki first discovered the energy abilities of his Buso Renkin's cloth, he used an unnamed energy attack that incinerated all of his mini-frogs. Presumably, this is Kazuki's only ranged/area-of-effect attack, but he hasn't used it since. Alternate Type Buso Renkin Sunlight Heart: Alternate Type (サンライト・ハート: 代わり・タイプ Sanraito Hāto: Kawari Taipu) When Tokiko gave him her Kakugane to help confront Chouno it taken on the form of a second lance with the same shape and cloth as the original but had a different motif. It made both lances unstable due to Kazuki's exhaustion and lack of experience. It was only used once in the series during Kazuki's first fight with Papillon. It is also used as one of Kazuki's attacks in the Jump Ultimate Stars video game. Evolved Buso Renkin Sunlight Heart Plus (サンライト・ハート プラス Sanraito Hāto Purasu) Sunlight Heart permanently evolved into this form shortly after Kazuki's Kakugane resonated with Victor's Black Kakugane and revealed itself to be Black Kakugane III. In this form it has a smaller, sleeker design. *'Energy Discharge': At first glance, seems inadequate as a lance due to its decreased reach and size. However, Sunlight Heart Plus's true properties reveal themselves as being able to vastly increase its reach and power; responding to Kazuki's willpower to unleash its self-contained energy, disassembling into, and arranging its core components in the most efficient formations. To this extent, it activates its alchemic powers in the same manner as the original Sunlight Heart. Though lacking the cloth, it can generate propulsive forces from the point at the end of the handle (which is shaped like the original Sunlight Heart, though much smaller) which opens to release kinetic energy. It can also fire off blasts of internal energy. Victorization When Kazuki's Black Kakugane III awoke it transformed him into a Victor giving him glowing white hair (light green in the anime), red eyes, and tanned skin with an outline of the Black Kakugane on his chest. Kazuki was only in Stage 1 of the Victorization which meant he could revert back to his human form. The transformation was usually triggered when Kazuki was angry as it sent him into a berserker rage when he first fought Victor. Afterwards he would normally transform in response to his normal fighting spirit. *'Energy Drain': A Victor's primary ability is a 'vital body function' which absorbs people's life force; it's possible to kill a person by draining his/her energy. As it is a vital body function, it is impossible to stop or shut off. Because of this however Kazuki is capable of surviving without oxygen as shown when he fought Victor on the moon. *'Regeneration': The energy drain ability allows Kazuki to heal wounds and regenerate lost limbs almost instantly, having even more vitality than a homunculus. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength': His speed in this form is greatly increased to the point where he can catch even Victor off guard and almost match his strength. *'Flight': Towards the end of the series Kazuki learned how to fly in combination with his Buso Renkin. How much this ability stemmed from his alchemic weapon and/or his Victorization is unknown, but he was proficient enough in using it to reach escape velocity, jettisoning himself & Victor all the way to the moon. Key: Base (Sunlight Heart) | Base (Sunlight Heart Plus) | Victor III | Jump Ultimate Stars Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1